Uncle Ruckus
Amos Ruckus a.k.a Uncle Ruckus is a self hating black African American who hates blacks and likes whites. Ruckus is an overweight homely man with a glass eye who enjoys disassociating him self from blacks. And is outspoken by Huey. Uncle Ruckus is voiced by Gary Anthony Williams. Pesonality In th e first episode Ruckus has an alcohol problem. Ruckus really hates any African American around him.He likes to be with white people and say they smell like lemon juice. Even though Ruckus is 70 he still kno ws martial art like Huey and is a skilled warrior with the nunchuck. Uncle Ruckus (no relation) is repellent in appearance, behavior, and attitude. He has an intense hatred of anything pertaining to black people, and goes out of his way to free himself from this identity; Ruckus claims God says the path to forgiveness for being black is to rebuke your own race. Ruckus champions the small traces of French,à or Irish ancestry he claims to have (though a DNA test showed he was "102%" African descent "with a 2% margin of error"), and wishes that all black people were still enslaved. He prattles white supremacist rhetoric and calls Michael Jackson (who claimed to have suffered from the pigmentational skin changing disorder vitiligo) a "lucky bastard", as he no longer looks black. Ruckus claims that he himself has "re"-vitiligo, to explain his own skin tone. During the Civil Rights Movement, he protested against Martin Luther King's marches, and would occasionally throw bricks at him, but usually missed. Ruckus served on a jury in 1957 (making him a minimum of 70 circa 2009) in Tennessee that helped convict a blind black man of killing three white girls. In spite of being blind, the African A merican man supposedly shot the three with a Winchester rifle from about 50 yards away. (Ruckus is the only black person on the otherwise all white jury, in what is a Jim Crow courtroom.) During his first encounter with the Freemans, Ruckus sings Don't Trust Them New Niggas Over There at a garden party, though he socializes freely with the Freemans thereafter. In fact, Robert Freeman and Thomas Lancaster Dubois are probably the only people on the show who could be considered friendly to Uncle Ruckus. Ruckus believes firmly in racially insensitive assaults, hurling invectives of prejudice and hatred to all things black. On being asked if he supported the use of the word "nigga," Ruckus says: "No I don't think they should use it. You know why? Because they're used to it. Just like the crops that rob the soil of its fertile nutrients, you have to rotate your use of racist words. There are a host of other perfectly acceptable words: spade, porch monkey, jiggaboo. The next time you wanna call a darkie a nigga, call the coon a jungle bunny instead." Ruckus had a dream when he was in heaven and was white and Robert says Ruckus why the Hell do you want to be white. Ruckus also said he has many jobs. Relationship Robert Freeman Robert is the closes thing to Uncle Ruckus. Sometimes they play a little checkers but Robert usually ends the game when Ruckus says he wants to be white. Huey and Riley Ruckus said that he resented both of them when they came into woodcrest for Huey's part he seems to ignore Ruckus's racial comments. For Riley's part he seems to try to find the weapon that nigga has. The Dubois Family Ruckus tolerates the Dubois family mostly due to Sarah's presence. He thinks that Sarah is with Tom out of pity rather than love. Category:Other Characters Category:The Dubois Family